Blind surprise!
by Ice Buddles
Summary: Random angstshipping fluff- Friend collab- When Malik suddenly blindfolds Ryou and leads him off to an unkown destination, just what kind of surprise is he in for?


Ryou aimlessly followed after the boy, being tugged along by his hands. A slim blindfold was tied over his large eyes, blinded and deprived of all light. The jet- black darkness from the slim ribbon gave a sense of mystery and wonder. Along with that wonder, came a sudden worry.. a fear even. The fear of trusting someone.. putting yourself in their hands, allowing them to lead you anywhere, and do anything. completely opening yourself to another, exposed and vulnerable.. and yet, Ryou had recklessly done so. Given his trust to another, and so far.. he regretted nothing.

He blushed, feeling the soft hand's of his lover lead him to an unknown destination. His mind filled with excitement and wonder, as his heart pounded in his chest. Never before had he so carelessly allowed himself to be pulled along like this. He was glad he had done so. The gentle tugging of the other boy was leading him to the unknown.. but he didn't feel much need to worry. The trust he had given this other boy, was rather well placed. What reason would his lover have to harm him? To lead him away to his undoing? That was just it, he didn't. For a long time now, Ryou had decided he had strong feelings for the other boy, luckily they were returned in full. A relationship, based on mutual and rather deep seeded love for one another, was the kind they shared. A shallow breeze fluttered by the boys, as they continued their sudden escapade. Just hours before, they had been comfortably situated together, by a fire. Warm, safe, utter bliss. Now, the cold wind blew past them, relentlessly chilling them. The ground grew steep, as Ryou realized, they began to scale a mountain of sorts. He breathed heavily, still being blindly led higher and higher. It was still early, after all, they had decided to leave on such an adventure around 4:00 in the morning. Ryou's lover had gotten a rather haphazard idea of sorts, but had refused to reveal said plan, to the other boy. Instead, he insisted they go off on this trek, in a spur of adventitious excitement. The ground remained at a steep incline, causing them to climb harder. With Ryou's hand never leaving his lover's firm grip, they pushed on. Ryou felt himself breathing heavily, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. He was tired, and by now, a bit dehydrated.

"Just a little farther Ryou, I promise. Keep it up, you can do it." Such a simple praise, and yet, in his lover's calm tone and beautiful voice.. it was everything. It made him want to do better, to try harder. If he could receive such encouragement and acknowledgement, he would willingly push himself to please the boy who believed in him. As Ryou took another step, he felt a sudden flatness underneath him. He gasped, feeling a strange strain on the ground, it groaned underneath his weight. Creaking, he soon realized, it was wood.

He continued upward, his feet finding their way onto more wide, flat wood. steps, They were wooden steps, Ryou finally realized. He couldn't help but wonder, 'What were steps doing on some mountain?' He was thankful for their presence though, they made the walk alot less straining. He wiped the beaded sweat from his brow, being carefully led up the creaking stairs. They felt ancient and fragile underneath the combined weight of the two boys. Ryou outstretched another foot, feeling along the ground for more steps. There was none. He panicked a bit, blindly tapping his foot along, shuffling even, trying to avoid mis stepping, and possibly being sent crashing to his doom. As he struggled to find his footing, he heard a sudden chuckle, he turned to the direction of the other boy.

"W-what's so funny?" Ryou stammered, flushing. He felt a gentle hand press against his back, leading him forward.

"There aren't anymore stairs Ryou, we've reached the top." He laughed, leading the boy only a few more steps forward. Ryou held his breath, at the sudden release of his hand. He stiffened up as the other hand was removed from his back, leaving him completely alone. He stood there for a moment, frozen and unsure of what to do. Much to his relief, the warm hands were back, clasping his own, they led his grip to something..cold. Ryou fisted it, soon realizing it was a metal bar. A railing of sorts, chilling to the touch, but why? Why was there a freezing rail, and why were there ancient steps twisting high into a mountain?

The boy slowly reached up, gently untying the blindfold from around Ryou's eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed.." He commanded simply, yet tenderly. Ryou flinched, as the two hands lowered, to wrap around his slender waist. Emitting a small squeak, he felt the blood rising to his cheeks once more. The boy slowly pressed himself up against him, resting his head lightly on Ryou's shoulder. Gently, he brushed past Ryou's cheek, to whisper in his ear,

"ok.. now, open your eyes.." He hummed in that alluring tone of his.

The sound of his lover's melodic voice sent shivers of excitement down the albino's spine. A shaky breath left his parted lips as he wondered, what would he see if he were to open his eyes? Gathering his courage, Ryou obeyed the command. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision faded back into focus as he stared out ahead of them. He gasped, as his eyes filled with a sudden light. A new warmth slowly rolled over the two boys, as the once darkened night sky filled with light. From the mountain's view, the sunset could easily be seen rising out across the horizon. It's golden hues, flickered with deep reds and vibrant oranges, as it slowly rose to lick the once purple sky. It was almost blinding, as the first seconds of the sunset arrived, bursting over the distance in a sparkling blaze of day.

Ryou's jaw dropped, as he stared in awe. It was beautiful, just breathtaking, he was at a loss for words. Never before had he seen such a clear sunrise, never this bright, never this deep or fiery, never this... passionate.

"It's.. magnificent.." He could barely make out the words, staring at the golden radiance of the new sun. He slowly turned, to face the other boy. He smiled at Ryou, his head still resting on his shoulder.

He looked beautiful, basking in that fiery light. His tan skin, flawless and smooth, it shone with a golden glow, the light reflecting from his jewelry in brilliance. Ryou held his breath at the beautiful sight of his lover. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to touch him. That heated skin of his, he wanted so badly to caress it, just to feel it, and the warmth it held. He yearned for the other boy suddenly and for his sweet embrace,

"Malik.." he whispered breathlessly, craning his neck to the side, planting a sudden kiss on the tanned boy's lips. His eyes widened in surprise, fazed by Ryou's sudden forwardness. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, as Ryou suddenly pulled away, his face flushing. Malik blinked, a bit stunned. He slowly pulled Ryou back into another heated kiss, earning a subtle moan from the other boy, as the kiss became more than a gentle peck. His tongue slid past Ryou's soft lips, easily gaining entry to his open mouth. Their tongues danced, pressing against one another in a heated battle, the soft muscles wrestled, as Ryou soon gave in. He mewled quietly, as Malk quickly won dominance over the boy, free to explore the wet caverns of his mouth, with his own. He licked over the heated walls of the other boy's mouth, savoring the sweet flavor, rolling over his tongue. Ryou shyly pulled away, breaking for air. He panted, as Malik licked over his rosie lips teasingly. Malik smiled approvingly, suddenly taking hold of Ryou's hands. He watched the other boy, his lilac eyes, wide with obvious amusement.

"W-what is so funny?" Ryou stammered, averting his gaze. Malik shrugged, his face still lined by that perfect smile.

"You.. just look so cute when you blush." He laughed, pulling Ryou into another close embrace. Running his hands down the smaller boy's frail body, to wrap around his slim waist. Ryou suppressed a feeble squeak, as their bodies were pressed together. The small albino felt himself blush, as he nuzzled in close to Malik's neck.

"Thank you.." He whispered, barely audible. Malik blinked down at him, confused.

"For the compliment?" He asked, resting his hand over Ryou's fluffy mess of hair. The smaller boy suddenly looked up, pouting, though he looked more cute than threatening.

"N-no you dork! For.. this.. this moment.." he stuttered, turning his gaze back to the brilliant sunrise, illuminating the sky. "It's so beautiful.. just breathtaking.. I wanted to thank you for taking me out here.. it's really.. romantic.." Ryou blushed more, resting his head back onto the young egyptian's chest.

He could hear the gentle beating of Malik's heart, humming with life. It was calming to him. Malik looked down, smiling at him.

"Well of course.. only the best, for my Ryou." The smaller boy looked up at him, eyes wide with adoration. He slowly craned his neck, reaching up to plant a gentle kiss on his lover's cheek.

"I'll thank you properly.. when we get home.." He hummed in a seductive tone.

Malik's eyes widened, as he was once again, taken by surprise, at Ryou's new found straight- forwardness. The young egyptian felt the blood rise to his cheeks again, tinting them a light pink. He leaned forward, pulling Ryou into another passionate kiss. The paler boy nipped at his bottom lip playfully, running his hands through that whispy blonde hair. They broke for air, as Ryou gently cupped Malik's hand with his own. He picked up the discarded blindfold, slowly drawing the ribbon up to Malik's face.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, as Ryou fastened the dark cloth over his own lavender eyes.

"Well, I trusted you to lead me here to this surprise.. now it's your turn to trust me.. it's only fair.." He purred in Malik's ear, with that alluring tone in his voice,

Malik smiled, as he was blindly tugged forward. He felt a bit hesitant, wary of the situation. After all, being blinded and led somewhere by another was a bit unsettling. It would take some getting used to, he thought, as he stumbled forward. But then again, he would gladly follow Ryou this way, after all, it built up the excitement of being led to the 'surprise' that now awaited them back home.

**-END Part 1(?)-**

**woo! Finished random part one! a friend of mine gave me an angstshipping-type idea of sorts and so this kinda happened . but not sure if I should actually keep this story going? Well comment and tell me what you think, i'm open to some constructive criticism i guess, and just plain old opinions! Blah blah, and all that jazz, well hope it was at least enjoyable to read :P peace yo!**


End file.
